


Good Hunting / 狩猎愉快

by NonlinearOscillation



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonlinearOscillation/pseuds/NonlinearOscillation
Summary: 凯特在追踪金，一切线索引导他来到了猎人协会总部。在那里，他遇见了帕里斯通·希尔。
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill
Kudos: 8





	Good Hunting / 狩猎愉快

**Author's Note:**

> 本文别名《小心同性恋》（不是）。因为漫画中富坚并没有详细说明凯特最终是怎么找到金的，于是就自己畅想了一下。

“金吗？我也很久没见到他了。”

“原来你是金的徒弟啊——不用自谦了，他愿意收你做徒弟，就已经是对你的认可了，不过他那种恶劣的性格就是喜欢给别人找麻烦。”

“你还真陪他玩这个捉迷藏游戏啊？还不如去接点赚钱的委托，不过我也不知道金在哪里，要是知道了肯定告诉你。”

“看看最近有没有什么新发现的古代遗址，说不定能在那里找到他。”

“金？很久没有他的消息了，估计今年的失踪人口统计又是只有他一个吧。”十二支中的戌——绮多·约克夏从书架面前转过头来，面无表情地看着凯特，“不过，有一个人或许知道他在哪儿。”

这就是为什么凯特此刻坐在这间拥有一整面透明玻璃墙的宽阔办公室里，思考着自己是否做了一个正确的决定。这是猎人总部里唯一有玻璃墙的一间办公室，凯特不知道这是为了更好地监视办公室的主人，还是仅仅因为这间办公室的主人有什么暴露癖。

“你确定要去找他吗？”在听见凯特问“那个人是谁？”之后，绮多露出了一个有些古怪的表情，“那个人……你得非常小心。”

这就是为什么凯特此刻坐在这儿，略微忐忑地等待着帕里斯通·希尔出现。他听过这个人的名字，猎人协会的副会长，只是并没有实际接触过本人——也没有机会。他就和他的师父一样喜欢在外面到处跑，更何况过去这段时间里，他几乎把所有精力都放在了寻找金的踪迹上。但显然，一切线索都回到了这里，凯特并不知道金和帕里斯通有如此“紧密”的联系（如果真如绮多所说），紧密到帕里斯通会知道金的位置，至少在凯特的记忆里，金从没向他提到过帕里斯通。不过金一向很少讨论自己的事。考虑到两人同属于十二支，并且帕里斯通是协会的副会长，两人会有许多工作上的交流对凯特来说并不难理解。虽然金的性格一向遭人诟病，但他身为猎人的出色实力依旧是无可否认的。

只是——坐在沙发上的凯特环顾四周——这间办公室的主人看起来完全不像是会和金交朋友的那种人。即使凯特对室内装修并不在行，他也看得出这里的装潢十分精致，家具一尘不染，书架摆放整齐，柜子里是花纹优美的茶具，空气中弥漫着淡淡的香水味。凯特回想起他和金待在一起的时候，见过最多的是昏暗的小房间，满地乱撒的古籍和字迹潦草的笔记，午餐永远是干瘪的压缩三明治，以及金身上挥之不去的那种类似腐烂水果和潮湿泥土混杂的味道。

他们真的是朋友吗？

如果是，为什么绮多警告他要小心？如果不是，绮多又为什么认为帕里斯通可能知道金的位置？

“……这确实有点复杂，我想我可能不是解释这种关系的最好人选，”绮多回答道，凯特莫名觉得她看自己的眼神就像看一个不幸卷入了某种自然灾难的可怜人，“但帕里斯通说不定会很乐意告诉你——当然，那取决于他的心情和计划，如果你一定要去找他的话。”

“我要去找他。”凯特说道。

“祝你好运。”绮多点了点头，“另外，你师父真是个混球。”

这就是为什么凯特此刻坐在这儿，两分钟后，帕里斯通·希尔推门而入。

“凯特，对吧？”帕里斯通微笑着对沙发上的凯特伸出手，“你好。”如果这世界上有人能光是用一个微笑就让人感到不适——像是某种表面光滑而粘稠的生物缓缓爬过脊背——那么帕里斯通就是这种人，凯特心想。

“您好。”凯特回答道。他站起来同帕里斯通握手，与此同时快速地打量了一下对方，他有些惊讶地发现这个人看起来很年轻，或许只大了他一两岁也说不定。“我是金的学生。”

帕里斯通微微点了点头，像是表示“我知道”。“坐吧。”金发男人指了指办公桌前面的一把椅子——就好像是特意为来客准备的——示意凯特坐到那边去。他自己倒是不紧不慢地走到存放茶具的柜子前，背对着凯特，问道：“你想要酒还是茶？”

“帕里斯通先生，不用这么……”麻烦。他只想快点拿到需要的信息。但凯特还没把话说完，帕里斯通突然伸出一根食指，房间里顿时安静下来。

凯特立刻伸手摸了摸自己的喉咙。那不是念，他想，帕里斯通没有在使用念，但是他还是下意识地闭嘴了。

“茶吧。”凯特回答道。他在柔软的座位里挺直了身子，让自己的感官重新警觉起来。房间里响起柜门拉开的声音。

他意识到自己犯了个错误：那就是允许对方的气场先占了上风。他一开始太过于放松了（还有点紧张），以为在猎人总部里至少不会遇到什么危险。就像绮多提醒他的那样，帕里斯通·希尔是个需要警惕的人物——并不是说帕里斯通会在这里将他谋杀然后分尸之类的，这件事是关于成为一名猎人的本质——让猎物按照猎人预先设定的路线行动。金一直如此教导他。

他本应该做得更好一些。他想。

“请。”帕里斯通将茶杯放在小碟子里，摆在凯特面前，动作熟练得就像已经做过许多次。凯特低头看了一眼冒着热气的红茶，液体表面倒映着物体模糊的影子。

“所以，找到金——这就是他对你最后的考试？”帕里斯通坐到了凯特对面，支起双手撑着下巴，望着凯特。凯特怀疑这个人的人生中是否有一刻曾经撤下过那种笑容。

“是的。”

“真像他的风格。”

“绮多告诉我你可能知道他的位置。”

“你相信她吗？”

“我暂时没有不相信她的理由。”

“好吧，”帕里斯通微微耸了耸肩，“那你相信我吗？”

“那要取决于是什么事。”凯特直视着帕里斯通的双眼。

“那么，如果我说，我不知道金的位置，”帕里斯通像是用蜜蜡打磨过的眼睛颜色让凯特想起了他家乡盛产的山核桃木，经常用于制造地板、家具和枪托，“你相信吗？”

“如果你不知道他的位置，又为什么答应和我见面？”

“也许我只是想看看金的学生是个什么样的人。”帕里斯通端起他自己的那杯茶，垂下目光，轻轻抿了一口，“也许这次见面会成为很好的娱乐。”金发男人的身体微微向后靠去，贴在那看起来无比舒适的椅背上。

_娱乐_ 。帕里斯通吐出“娱乐”这个词的语气，就像在谈论早餐和天气。凯特不喜欢这种语气。银发猎人没有立刻接话。他莫名想知道对面这个家伙是如何坚持长时间不眨眼睛的，这种非人的特点让凯特感到些许不适。他拉了拉头上的帽子，将双手放在椅子两侧的扶手上。

“你想要什么？”凯特开口说道，打破了房间里的短暂沉默。

“你觉得我想要什么？”

_娱乐_ 。凯特想。

“绮多说，你和金的关系很复杂。”

“哈哈，她太夸张啦，”帕里斯通笑了两声，甚至没有费心去掩饰这笑声的虚假，“我倒觉得我和金先生的关系非常简单。”

“那是什么样的关系？”

“这和你想要找到金的位置有关吗？”

“你也想从我这里知道关于金的事。”凯特问道，“对吧？”

帕里斯通停顿了一下，脸上的表情有一瞬间的停滞，但用肉眼几乎察觉不到的速度很快恢复了流畅。“有趣的推论。”他没有直接否定或肯定的表示，只是突然摊开双手，像是在发出邀请，“时间有限，我今天还有些事要处理——不如这样吧，凯特，我们来一物换一物。”

“什么意思？”

“我们轮流回答对方三个问题，当然，除了'金在哪里'这种直接问题之外，”帕里斯通用一只手撑着脑袋，微微歪着头看着凯特，“倒不是我不想告诉你，只是如果我说了，小金一定会对我很生气——而且，我确实不知道他现在的具体位置。”

金绝对不会允许别人叫他“小金”。凯特想。更别说是眼前这个人。“我要怎么知道你说的是不是真话？”

“你也没必要对我说真话呀。”帕里斯通嘴角的弧度更大了。凯特想知道有什么办法能把这个人脸上那张微笑的面具扯下来。帕里斯通的笑容就像某些野生动物身上艳丽的色彩，普通人或许会觉得那很美，但在猎人眼里那正是危险的证明。“你也是猎人，从谎言中狩猎真相，不是更有意思吗？”

但如果是金的话，他也会喜欢这种游戏的。

“可以。”凯特点了点头，“不过这样的话，我也不会回答关于金的任何私人问题，比如他的家人或者念能力——虽然我也并不知道多少。”

“没问题。”帕里斯通爽快地同意了，“为了表示诚意，你可以选择先问或先答。”他做了一个'请'的手势，凯特则是尽力掩盖住他想要皱起眉头的欲望。他隐隐约约感觉到在帕里斯通这样的人面前，准则即是表露得越少越好。

“你在最近三天内见过他吗？”凯特语气平淡地问。

“是的。”帕里斯通回答得没有一丝犹豫。

凯特对于这样简短而直接的回答没有什么其他表示，他只是盯着金发男人的笑容看了一会儿。“轮到你了。”他说。

“那，跟我说说看，”帕里斯通将茶杯重新放回桌上的小托盘里，他的身体向前倾，像是在期待着接下来会听到的故事，“你和金是怎么遇见的？”

* * *

**我和金是在我的故乡遇见的。……总而言之，那里不是个好地方，我住的那个贫民窟里看不到老人，因为几乎没有人能活到四十岁以后。父母去世之后，我基本上靠偷东西和捡垃圾活到了十岁左右——倒不是我故意不想说我的年龄，我确实不知道自己是哪一年出生的** _（“很抱歉听到这个。”他轻声说，脸上变成了稍微惋惜的神情，语气则标准得像是国家新闻在读政府官员的讣告。）_ **……但在贫民窟里有很多流浪动物，我和它们相处得还不错，至少比和人类相处要好很多** _（“嗯——毕竟优秀的猎人都是受小动物喜爱的。”他歪了歪头，右手食指像是下意识地抚摸着下巴，“所以，金就把你这只流浪小动物从贫民窟里捡回去了吗？——真好心啊。”）_ **……注意你的用词，帕里斯通。不要一直打断我。** _（“抱歉，抱歉，你继续吧。”）_

**遇见金的那一次，我想是那些动物引起了他的注意。那天我偷面包被发现了——不过这种事过去也发生过几次，那些人跑得都没饿着肚子的我快，当然更跑不过流浪狗，甩掉他们很容易，只不过在同一片区域突然出现大量的动物估计太引人注目了。在我回到下水道之后——忘了说，我当时住在下水道里——看见他就坐在我睡觉的地方，有好几只狗围在他身边，他跟我说，他看到了我做的事，觉得那很有意思，问我想不想当猎人，不过一开始我没同意。**

_（“……为什么？”）_

**因为我当时根本不知道什么猎人协会，我还以为他和面包店的人是一伙的，要不就是来贫民窟骗走那些身体还算健康的孩子到城市里卖掉，那时经常发生这种事。然后我就跑了。** _（他挑了挑眉毛，不过没有开口说话。）_ **不过当然跑不过金，总之，他差不多是强行把我绑到了市区里，请我吃了顿饭，跟我解释了很久猎人是什么，但我当时没有认真听，只顾着吃东西，我以为自己马上就要死了，既然如此，还不如吃饱了再死。**

**大概到了第三天左右，因为那个时候我还没死，我才慢慢意识到这个人说想收我做徒弟应该是认真的。而且，跟着他至少能不饿肚子。**

_（“……”）_

**我说完了。**

* * *

“不得不说，我真是被这个故事打动了，”帕里斯通颇有些戏剧性地伸手摁在心脏的位置，但眼角嘲弄的神色还是出卖了他，又或者那根本是金发男人有意为之，“没想到小金还有这么善良的一面。”

凯特面无表情地看着他。“金一直都很善良。”

帕里斯通只是耸了耸肩。

“这样的'娱乐'你满意吗？”

金发男人没有回答，像是没有听到这句话一样，只是笑着说道：“小凯特，该你问我了。”

“别那么称呼我。”凯特不为所动，“我问你，你上一次见到他，是在这间办公室里吗？”

“不是。”

话音落下，密闭的空间里顿时被沉默充斥。午后的太阳在窗外缓慢地移动着，带动了物体投下的阴影转动，一盆室内绿植将拉长了的影子安静地投在实木办公桌上，在金发男人与银发猎人之间轻轻地剖开一道裂口。凯特扬了扬下巴，示意对方继续。

帕里斯通没有立刻回应，仿佛在思考接下来该问什么问题。他的右手捏着小茶匙在茶杯里有一下没一下地搅动着，哪怕据凯特所知，那杯茶里并没有放任何方糖块之类的东西。最后——在帕里斯通放弃了继续逗弄那杯茶，液体表面的涟漪慢慢平静下来时——金发男人才开口说道：“他过去是怎么训练你的？”

* * *

**和大部分念能力者的训练没有差别，如果你想知道的话。没有什么独门秘笈。**

**都是从感受气场开始，然后是缠、绝、练、发，这些东西。要说有什么不同，那大概就是我的训练基本都是在路上完成的。我想你也清楚，金不是会在某个地方长期安定下来的人，所以我也只能跟着他到处跑，通常是他去……工作，暂时这么说吧，只有我自己练习，但我一个人也能学得很快。**

**他心情好了偶尔也会指导我一两下，或者带我去他要去的那些古代遗迹，实战经验也很重要——但我当时能被允许去的地方大部分算不上危险。不过，在我要参加猎人考试的前一年，他就几乎完全不管我了，或者说，是我完全不知道他在哪里。剩下的事你应该都猜得到。**

* * *

“你从来没有过失望的感觉吗，凯特？”

“你什么意思？”凯特皱起眉，看着帕里斯通。

“在你的描述里，他听起来还是一如既往的不负责任啊。”在金发男人的目光里，那股恶心感重新爬上凯特的后颈。“像金这样的人，丢下了自己的家人，自己的儿子，你就从来没有怀疑过，他只是'丢下'了你吗？”一个由故作无害的目光和甜腻的语气组成的草丛陷阱，但设下陷阱的猎人甚至没有费多少心思去掩饰，仿佛比起捕获猎物，嘲弄与激怒猎物才是他的兴趣所在。

“这是你的第三个问题吗？”

“我想不是——所以你可以选择不回答。”

“当然没有。”凯特干脆地回答道，语气和眼神一样坚决，“猎人同伴之间，最重要的就是对彼此实力的信任——能将后背完全交付对方的信任，如果需要他人担心自己，那么就绝不是一个合格的猎人，我相信金信任我，就像我信任他一样。”

“听起来真像金本人会说的话啊。”帕里斯通语气轻快地说道，仿佛完全不在意对方身上已经在隐隐波动的杀气。

“轮到我的问题了，”凯特决定他不能让帕里斯通再岔开话题，“你和金之间是什么关系？”

“朋友。”帕里斯通的回答依旧简洁，迅速，脸上的表情没有一丝动摇。

“不。”银发猎人的语气无比平静，但笼罩着他的气场却慢慢泛出危险的预兆——帕里斯通的气场也同样。“我认为他是不会和你这样的人做朋友的。”他注视着帕里斯通，目光里像是含着刀剑。

“那你认为我和他是什么关系？”

一瞬间两种不同的气场在房间里暴涨开来。或许会引起这栋楼里其他人的注意，但凯特并不在乎，从帕里斯通的笑容能看出他也毫不在乎。不过，没有人采取更进一步的举动，两股截然不同的气息无声而激烈地碰撞在空气中，吞噬着彼此，但随后又慢慢消融。整个过程更像是一场试探，外加某个人的趣味使然。

“算了，”最终，凯特缓缓眨了眨眼，让他周身的气渐渐平静下来，“我有预感这个话题上继续和你争论下去也是浪费时间，告诉我你的最后一个问题。”

“不错的直觉。”帕里斯通的表扬充满了一种精心修饰的诚意，他兴致勃勃地抚了抚掌心，看着凯特，“那最后跟我说说，你是怎么追到猎人总部来的吧。”

* * *

**你打过猎吗？这里，我不是在做比喻，而是指真的在野外追踪猎物。**

_（“是小金教你的吗？”）_

**算是吧，不过大部分是我自己学会的。我想你应该知道，比起动物，他对没有生命的文物和遗迹更感兴趣。但金也是个很厉害的猎手。**

**扯远了。总之，即使追踪的猎物不同，狩猎的原则从来都是相同的。或许称作狩猎并不太准确——这个词已经被太多无耻的盗猎者污染了。我不是去猎杀动物，而是去发现和保护它们，这比单纯的猎杀更难。因为猎杀最终只是一瞬间的事，但长期的观察和保护则需要更多的技巧。**

**一切的基础都是信息。你对这种生物的习性知晓越多，你就越明白如何找到它。在丛林里，一根断枝，一道爪印，粪便，水源，光线，你所追踪的生物的天敌与食物，诸如此类，都能成为线索。要成为一个合格的猎人，首先要掌握的就是发掘信息，其次是把信息组合起来，懂得如何利用信息推导出正确的结论，或达到想要的目的。很多失败的狩猎往往就是败在其中一或两步，大意是猎人的天敌。**

_（那双眼睛里的黑暗看起来更深了，让那对眼球带上了一种工业品般的虚假质感。_ _）_

**这就是我怎么来到这里的。**

* * *

“金会很高兴他能够有你这样的学生。”帕里斯通说道。

_娱乐。_ 凯特的脑海中突然又冒出了这个词。金发男人十指交叉支撑着下巴，目光毫不掩饰地扫过凯特脸上的每一寸。凯特想知道他是不是已经感到被 _娱乐_ 了。但这个念头让银发猎人顿时产生了一种 _厌恶_ 。

凯特站起身。“谢谢你的茶。”他说，让面前原封不动的红茶沉默地衬托着这句话的讽刺意味。银发猎人看也没看帕里斯通一眼，转身径直朝门口走去。

“得到你想要的信息了吗，凯特？”帕里斯通看着凯特的背影问道。即使不用回头，凯特的脑海里也能浮现出那张令人不适的笑脸。

门关上的声音。

* * *

帕里斯通回到自己的顶层公寓时已经是夜晚，玄关和客厅里都没有开灯，但客厅落地窗的窗帘拉开着，友客鑫市辉煌的夜景倒映在玻璃窗上，朦朦胧胧的光泄进室内。他继续往里走，厨房的灯亮着，但是里面没有人。他把餐桌上的麦片盒子放进挂在墙上的柜子里，两罐空啤酒则丢进垃圾桶，将洗碗机里已经洗干净的碗筷取出来，整齐地摆进消毒柜。

做完这些之后，帕里斯通离开厨房并关上灯，顺着走廊走到尽头，在敞开的卫生间门口停下。

“凯特今天来找我了。”他斜倚在门框上，看着站在镜子前的黑发男人。

金刮胡子的动作停了一下，或许是担心说话的同时会刮伤自己，“不错。“他说，“比我预料中快了一点。”

“他在某些方面和你很像。”帕里斯通毫不掩饰地欣赏着金精壮的手臂，惬意地眯起双眼，“但总体来说，还是比你可爱多了。”

“我会把这句话当作赞扬告诉凯特。”金扯过挂在一旁的毛巾，擦干净下巴上的泡沫，“如果他找到了我的话。”

“真的吗？或许他不会很乐意听到我的赞扬。”

金没有回话，只是随意地将毛巾挂到一边，然后径直从帕里斯通身旁走出去。帕里斯通也转过身，跟在黑发男人后面。

“你要走吗？我想他可能再过半小时就要到了。”

帕里斯通停在了离金几步远的位置，站在客厅边缘，刚好处在一处光线的死角。他看着金从他的沙发上拿起外套，动作干练而迅速地穿在身上，将那身肌肉线条藏在宽敞的布料下面。

“我敢说是十五分钟。”理了理上衣，习惯性地将双手插进口袋之后，金说道。

“真有信心啊。”

“他可是我的学生。”

帕里斯通在黑暗中笑了，“但他可告诉我你几乎没怎么管过他。”

“那是因为他本身就足够聪明。”金也弯起了嘴角，看向帕里斯通，帕里斯通觉得那目光里带着炫耀，“我也不想找一个什么事都要我教的学生。”

金朝帕里斯通打了个手势，然后向窗户走去。帕里斯通看着那个身影拉开窗户，一脚跳上窗台，再远处是友客鑫高楼林立的夜景。就是现在了。他想。

“不来个'告别之吻'吗？”帕里斯通轻声说道。事实上他没有期待对方会停下来。但金停下来了。

金从窗台上跳下来，转过身。帕里斯通想知道在他看不见的地方金是否皱了皱眉。“你真麻烦。”金快步走向帕里斯通，进入那片阴影时一把拉过金发男人的领带，几乎是粗鲁地咬上对方的嘴唇。帕里斯通不甘示弱地回应着这个吻，一只手摁着金的肩膀，另一只手揉乱了对方包裹在头巾里的短发。发尾还有些湿。在喘息和啃咬的间隙里，手指的触觉慢慢传到帕里斯通意识的边缘。金没有把头发完全吹干。他当然不能指望这个丢进街边的流浪汉里也不会被人发现的猎人把自己打理得多干净。两个身影在黑暗中狂暴地吻着，直到一次呼吸再也无法持续，直到一次心脏的跃动重重地落下，直到第一声门铃响起。金把帕里斯通推开。

“下次让我帮你刮胡子吧。”在黑暗中，帕里斯通伸手轻轻抚上金的下巴，上面还残留着一些没有清理干净的浅浅的胡茬。

“免了，我怕被割开的是我的喉咙。”金歪了歪头，避开帕里斯通的触摸。

门铃响了第二次。帕里斯通笑了，“他真有礼貌，还会按门铃。”他看着往后退了一步，重新退回光线里的猎人，“祝你狩猎愉快。”金发男人侧身靠在墙面上，挥了挥手。

“哈，”金用手背擦了擦嘴唇，他也笑了，比起快乐那种笑容更多像是由乐趣所触发，“有了你这句话，我感觉接下来一定会倒霉。”事实上，帕里斯通见过不少金曾经露出过笑容的场合，但每一次他还是恨不得就用目光把那张脸狠狠地划开，看看里面是不是有什么他没法看透的东西。

他看着自己刚刚吻过的人消失在视野里。然后，在记忆中将这个场景重放了一遍，与过往许多次类似的场景重叠。

第三次了。帕里斯通站直了身子，整理好自己的领带，又轻轻嗅了嗅自己的衣领，确定那里没有染上什么不属于他自己的味道。在确定一切无误之后，这位猎人走过空无一人的客厅，去为另一位猎人开门。

**Author's Note:**

> 动画里凯特的故乡有人说看起来像是南美洲（可能是巴西）的贫民窟，就用了这个设定。我也不知道帕里是不是住在友客鑫，但帕里这种人在友客鑫那种国际大都市有套房似乎并不奇怪（瞎掰）。


End file.
